


Wet & Naked

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smut in the fountain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet & Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, PWP, M/M sex here
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun

Jack sat at his desk , watching Ianto on the CCTV. The Welshman had fled to the archives after delivering the morning round of coffee to try and escape the unusual heat wave that had hit Cardiff.  He had removed his suit jacket and waist coat and sweat had plastered his dress shirt to his chest and back. Jack licked his lips, enjoying the sight of the well toned body of his lover.  Ianto turned and looked at the camera. He always seemed to know when Jack was watching him. He smiled, then turned and walked away, wiggling his ass as he went around the corner of a shelving unit, out of Jack's sight. Jack groaned.  He tapped his com, after making sure it was on their private channel, Owen got snarky if he heard them talking about their sex life.

"Ianto." he called.

"Yes, sir." Ianto answered, his voice going strait to Jack's cock.

"I'm hot, want to play in the fountain with me?" Jack asked.

"I'm working, sir," Ianto said, "like you should be."

"Don't wanna work," Jack pouted, "wanna get you wet and naked."

The image of Ianto naked and wet, splashing in the fountain, made him groan again and shift in his chair.

"I could call it an early day. Send everybody home because of the heat." Jack said, liking the idea.

"Jack, behave." Ianto admonished, "You can wait a little while."

Jack sat, pouting for awhile, then got up and went to his office door.

"Go home, kids, try to stay cool." he called down to the team.

They were out the door in a flash. Jack grinned and tapped his com.

"Ianto, come up here, please."

"You sent everybody home, didn't you." Ianto accused

"Just get up here." Jack ordered.

Ianto appeared a few minutes later, a frown on his face. Jack grabbed him around the waist and hungrily kissed him. He resisted for a moment, the gave in and kissed him back.

"Jack, what are you doing?" he demanded as Jack's hands slid into his trouser pockets. Jack took his phone, wallet, and com and tossed them on Tosh's desk. He yelped in surprise as Jack scooped him into his arms and carried him over to the fountain.

" I said I wanted you wet and naked." Jack said, holding him over the pool of water at the fountain base.

Realization dawned on Ianto.

"Don't you dare." he growled, clinging to Jack's arms. "Don't You Dare!"

"First, wet." Jack said with a grin as he let go and Ianto landed in the pool with a splash, sending water everywhere.  Before Ianto could recover, Jack grabbed him and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Ianto's mouth, claiming every inch of it. Ianto grabbed Jack's braces and pulled him into the pool. Jack landed on top of him and they both went under the water. They came up, gasping for air, Ianto on top of Jack. Jack pulled at Ianto's shirt, sending buttons flying.

He nipped at Ianto's neck and sucked on his ear lobe, making Ianto moan.  Hands pulled and clawed wet clothing off of wet bodies.

"And then naked." Jack purred as he pulled Ianto's wet briefs down his legs and tossed them behind him.

Ianto had to admit, the water felt good on his hot skin, but it wasn't doing anything to cool the fire burning in his blood. He attacked Jack's neck, biting and sucking, making Jack moan and squirm.  Jack reached for his cock at the same time Ianto reached for his. He grabbed the back of Jack's neck and pulled him close for a kiss as they stroked each other.

"Close." Jack panted, "Want you inside me now."

He leaned over the edge of the pool, giving Ianto a nice veiw of his ass. Ianto dripped water down his crack, making him shiver. He took the tube of lubricant Jack handed him and quickly prepared Jack, before slicking his cock. He moved behind Jack and pressed the head of his cock against his opening. They both groaned as he slid in.

"God, Jack, you feel so damn good." Ianto groaned.

He slowly pulled back, the pushed back in. Ianto pulled Jack up, so his back was against his chest. as he moved in and out. Jack moaned and pushed back, meeting his thrusts. They set a quick pace, the sounds of grunts and skin on skin filling the air. Ianto grabbed Jack's cock and began stroking him in time to their thrusts. He ran his tongue along Jack's ear, making Jack shiver. Jack turned his head and kissed Ianto, moaning against his lips as he came.  Ianto groaned as he felt Jack tighten around him. He thrust deep into Jack as his release hit and his cum filled Jack. He rested his face against Jack's back while they caught their breath.  He pulled out of Jack and lay back , floating in the shallow water. Jack turned and grinned at him.

"Until the heat wave lets up I this will be the dress code." Jack told him.

"It'll make doing paper work rather difficult." Ianto replied.

"An added plus." Jack said gleefully.

Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack happily pounced on him, sending  water splashing out of the pool.

 

 

 


End file.
